


New infinity war

by Brutasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutasha/pseuds/Brutasha
Summary: Infinity war inak.Čo ak Avengers porazia thanosa už v Infinity war?Ako sa bude odohrávať vzťah Bruce a Natashe?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	New infinity war

Natasha. Pov  
Sme vo Wakande aby sme sa pokúsili vybrať kameň z visiona. Prišli sme do zariadenia a dúfali že nás rhody nenahlási. Prišli sme do zariadenia ale našťastie všetko dopadlo dobre ale zrazu sa ozve hlas ktorí som chcela počuť už veľmi dlho.  
B:"Ja si myslím že vyzeráte skvele." Otočím sa a vidím Bruce, je trochu starší ked sa na neho dívam tak sa mi všetko prehrá pocity, spomienky.  
N:" Ahoj Bruce."  
B:"Nat."  
S:"trapná chvíľka."  
C:"Dajme im trochu času." Všetci odišli a ostali sme v miestnosti sami.  
B:"Nový účes?" Neviem čo ma to napadlo ale nemohla som to premôcť rozbehla som sa k nemu a objímala ho bože tak veľmi mi chýbal. Po chvíľke sa na neho pozriem.  
N:"Prepáč"  
B:"Je to v poriadku."  
N:"Kde si do pekla bol!" "Prečo si sa mi neozval?"  
B:" Nat ja neviem bol som dva roky hulk až kým ma thor nezachránil."  
N:"Preboha prepáč ja ja viem že som to nemala urobiť ale.." Zrazu ma stiahol do objatia.  
B:"To je v poriadku chápem ale musíš mi vysvetliť čo sa tu do pekla stalo. Prečo ste boli na úteku?"  
N:"Po Sokovi sme sa spojili s Wandou no až raz v Lagosu sme urobili chybu tak sa vláda rozhodla dať dohody lenže steve ich nechcel podpísať tak sme sa pohádali no a potom Tony zistil že Bucky zabil jeho rodičov a so stevom sa pobili a od tedy sme na úteku."  
B:"Aha no dobre mala by si si ísť lahnúť vyzeráš unavene."  
N:" Ty tiež."  
B:" Tak zatiaľ dobrú noc." Odišli sme do svojich izieb ale ja nemôžem prestať na neho myslieť.  
V Noci  
Bojujeme vo wakande a zrazu vidím ako ktosi leží na zemi pribehnem k nemu a vidím že je to bruce. Kričím a plačem že ho zabili no zrazu sa zobudím a vidím Bruce pri mojej posteli.  
B:"Všetko je v poriadku si v bezpečí."  
N:" Preboha prepáč že som ťa zobudila."  
B:"To je v poriadku idem zavolať captaina." Vstáva s postele lenže ho chytím za ruku.  
N:"Prečo by si mal volať Steva?"  
B:"No myslel som že bude ked bude pri tebe ked spolu chodíte."  
N:"Čo? Ty si myslíš že chodím so stevom?"  
B:"No je to pravdepodobné a ani sa nehnevám ja som ťa opustil no a ....." Pobozkám ho. Do bozku vložím všetko čo som cítila za posledné roky.  
N:"Bruce ja nechodím so stevom ani som nikdy nechodila pretože k nemu nič necítim, Bruce ja stále cítim k tebe to čo som cítila pred rokmi a nikdy to neprestane cítim to prvý krát v živote."  
B:"Takže ak sa ťa môžem spýtať či nám dáš šancu lebo zajtra tu už nemúsime byť a ja nechcem premrhať dalšiu šancu pretože ťa milujem."  
N:"Si pako vieš to?" Bozkávame sa veľmi dlho. Táto noc bude moja najlepšia v živote.


End file.
